Cato's Point of View During the 74th Hunger Games
by thehungergamesfanfictionwriter
Summary: Cato's POV during the Games. I showed Cato different than how he is presented to Katniss. Enjoy! ***Rated T because of The Hunger Games***
1. Chapter 1 - No Going Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Hello Fan fiction world! This is my third Fan fiction but this time I ****_will _****update it. I promise. Let's cut to the chase; This is from Cato's POV and it's during the 74th Hunger Games (the same one as Katniss and Peeta) I'm ending it the same so Cato ****_will _****die. I think there is more to Cato then what was in the books. So please read this first chapter and feel free to stop reading if this story isn't your style. Whatever floats your boat. Anyway, I ****_did _****write all of this by myself but my friend ****grapefruit23**** helped with corrections. Enjoy!**

**- thehungergamesfanfictionwriter**

It isn't easy living with a victor. One who is rude, selfish and arrogant. The kind who lies and cheats at cards. Well, that describes my brother, Trevor Ludvig. He was crowned victor of the 73rd annual Hunger Games last year. He wants me, Cato to follow in his footsteps and be victor this year. He says its important I get into the games this year because next year I'm ineligible for The Reaping. I'm supposed to volunteer at The Reaping under Trevor's orders. The only problem is I don't want to go. I know I should want to because I live in District 2 "the land of victors" but I don't seethe appeal if being in an arena with 23 other people and having to kill over half of them.

Despite my debates against my family, I have been enrolled in our local Games training centre where I learned how to be violent, use a sword, and well, violently use a sword. I gush about it at home because I have to bit I really hate the training centre. To be honest I prefer to climb the mountains. Be have so many here is District 2. Climbing is what makes me so strong. If you ask anyone else they would say I'm strong because of all of my "hard" training but really, it's the climbing. I'm dreading The Reaping this year because this time I'm really going, I have to volunteer, no backing out. All if this is on my mind as I walk to the square.

* * *

Danielle Spark, our district escort, trots onto the stage. She has on a green wig, green gloves and disturbing green powder all over her skin that I personally think makes her look like an alien. In her sing-song capital accent she explains the Games, like after 73 years of them we haven't figured them out. She starts with her signature "Ladies first" and walks over to the large glass Reaping bowl. Dramatically, she pulls out the girl's name. All of the girls hold their breath hoping she will call on them. "Clove Demore"! Danielle trills. A 16 year old girl literally sprints onto the stage.

I recognize Clive from the training centre. She's great at throwing knifes. The thing about her no one likes is how violent she is. One day a 17 year old boy named Ben was walking around the district. You see, Ben is afraid of everything (except his shadow. He over came that fear last year). So while he was walking minding his own business, Clove came out of no where and full on attacked him. Poor Ben suffered a broken nose.

I'm personally looking at everything on stage but my brother. He is sitting onstage because it is part of the victor's honour or something stupid like that. He still manages to catch my eye and mouths "Volunteer". Because his eyes are boring into my soul I nod and look away. Danielle is already at the boy's Reaping bowl and is pulling out a name. "Ben Polizzi"! Ben's face drains of colour. He begins to take the stage when I into the aisle and shout "I volunteer as tribute"! Danielle seems very satisfied that someone has taken Ben's place. Ben scampers off the stage as Trevor gives me a thumbs up.

There. It's done now. I volunteered for certain death. Danielle cheerfully asks my name and I give it to her - Cato Ludvig. I'm in the Games now. I have to compete. There's no going back now.

**So that's that for this chapter. I'm totally open to ideas and constructive criticism (Key word constructive) so please review if you have anything to say. If you don't and are just in awe at my skills, you can just follow and favourite this. Thank you so much for reading, to me, it means the world.**

**Thank you x1000**

**- thehungergamesfanfictionwriter**


	2. Chapter 2 - See You Later

**Welcome back to my story! I hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry to tool my two days to post a new chapter, I'm very busy! Enjoy!**

- thehungergamesfanfictionwriter

I am ushered off the stage along with Clove and some Peacekeepers. I'm somewhat forcefully shoved into a small room inside our Justice Building. I sit on the nearby velvet couch and wait for my visitors to come say goodbye. There shouldn't be to many people because I don't exactly have any friends. My mom and dad enter the room, ecstatic. "There he is, the future victor of the 74th Hunger Games"! I force a smile into my face. My Dad begins nattering on about how lucky I am to get to go to the Games, and the Capital. I try several times to change the subject because the two minutes my parents have are decreasing by the second. Finally I get a chance to break in. "Mom, Dad, if I don't come back I want you to know"- my parents break out into hysterical laughter. "Cato! You have never lost that wonderful sense of humour of yours have you?" I sigh as I realize my parents don't understand the high probability of my painful death.

A Peacekeeper comes in the alert my parents that their time for visiting is up. As they walk away they call "See you later Cato"! That's how I know right then and there that my parents don't care about me. They only care about me winning the Games. I make myself comfy not expecting anymore visitors. To my utter surprise, Ben sheepishly walks into the room. I look up at him, surprised he came. "Hello". He says. Ben has always talked very formally. "I just wanted to thank you for volunteering for me". I open my mouth to reply but Ben is already out the door. Danielle comes and leads me to our amazing Capital train. As I board I can't help noticing how different everything is.

There's food everywhere, golden doorknobs, satin couches and everything smells like flowers. I go straight to my room; waiting for dinner. I lay onto bed witch is by far the best I've ever been in. When I think about it, I had a very eventful day. I went to a Reaping, volunteered, became disgusted of my parents and went onto a train worth more money than my entire home. The Games will be a breeze from here.

No. I can't let myself get like this. I'm not coming home. I'm not a violent brute like everyone thinks I am. I'm Cato Ludvig. I climb mountains when I should be training. I care about people even though I am taught to hate. I'm different than everyone else. I can't let the Hunger Games change me. I cannot forget who I am.

**How did you like that chapter? Review and tell me. I was going to add more but I think its best if I do each main event in one chapter (e.g The Reaping, Goodbyes ETC). I'm trying to do a chapter everyday but I think it will end up every OTHER day. Thanks for reading! Please please please follow, favourite and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Violent, mean and dangerous

**Hi! This story has gone over 100 views! Thank you to everyone who followed my story and wrote reviews! Hope you like this chapter! Sorry if I accidentally wrote "Clive" instead of Clove in some places! Enjoy!**

**- thehungergamesfanfictionwriter **

Danielle summons we for dinner. When I arrive at the table, Trevor, Clove and Enorbia. Enorbia is a past victor who is considerably older than Trevor. I take a seat across from Trevor and Clove, awaiting my meal. First we are poured a red liquid that Danielle calls "wine". When I drink a dip I immediately change to water because the wine tastes like something a cow regurgitated. When our food actually arrives I am stunned by how plentiful it is. Trevor eats 6 helping of pie. 6. In District 2, we have three meals a day but nothing like this.

"Alright. Now let's talk strategy". Trevor says, wiping his mouth. "I think it's pretty obvious we'll be joining District one", Clove supplies. "Of coarse", Trevor says, "But that's not what I mean, joining one and four is a given. I want to talk about how to act. You see, District one is luxurious, light. That's their angle. But you two", he continues making a slight hand movement towards Clove and I, "Are District two; violent, mean and dangerous. So, your job is to kill everyone in sight". My stomach churns. "Are you sure Trevor"? Trevor looks at me like I have three heads and says " Yeah, I am. Anyways, now we can watch the Reaping and get the first look at our competition.

The Reaping starts off at District 1. Clove scowls at the television as a pretty girl named Glimmer walks onto stage. Next we see our District. I appear to look somewhat of a savage brute and Clive appears kill-crazy. Maybe she is. I don't know her very well yet. District 4 has two tributes who I know I will be allied with. District 5 hold a wordless, emotionless girl. In District 11, there is a young girl, Rue and a massive boy my age, Thresh.

District 12 us something else. They call out the name Primrose Everdeen and my heart sinks. Primrose is too young to die violently. But then I hear a scream. A 16 year old girl runs forward. She screams for Prim - witch I assume is Primrose's nickname. It's complete CHAOS! Prim yelling at the girl, the girl yelling back at Prim. Suddenly, the 16 year old volunteers, something that never happens in District 12. Prim starts screaming again as some boy around my age carries Prim away. I learn that the girl's name is Katniss.

So Katniss has people who care about her. I wish I had people to care about me. I deserve to have people care about me. This Katniss girl has no right to be cared about, not being from District 12 of all places. Katniss Everdeen has to be killed. By me.

**NOTE THAT I'M BUSY THIS WEEKEND AND WILL NLT BE POSTING ANY CHAPTERS! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Costume To Remeber

**184 Views/Visitors! More than I could have hoped for! Enjoy this chapter it's a page longer than the others! Enjoy**

**- thehungergamesfanfictionwriter**

The Remake Centre is bigger than I ever could have imagined. I always that that each tribute had a small curtained off area, but nothing like this; I'm sitting in a cushioned table in a room that must be 2X the size of my bedroom. Most of the room is filled with different shelves over-flowing with products and clothes. My Prep Team is so annoying I really want to punch them in the face sometimes. For the most part though, I let them natter on while I relax.

I snap into attention when I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. All of the scars I have collected over the year from training and climbing have vanished and my skin has a creepy type of glow to it. The Prep Team wishes me goodbye and right on cue, my stylist walks into the room. Jaco Momphry must be THE weirdest person in Panem. Most people in the Capital dye their skin one colour. Jaco dyes his Zebra print. Most Capital people have their hair dyed to match their skin. Jaco? Oh, he has pink and green polka dotted hair. Trevor had him last year. His looks would be alright if he was any good with style but Jaco is only mediocre at best

He begins pacing around the room, muttering to himself. He finally speaks to me, "Picture this: you're being pulled in your chariot when everyone watching lets out a cry of confusion, 'Where's Cato?' they'll ask. Why? Because all they'll see is a MOUNTAIN"! He takes a sketch out of his pocket "Visual aid"! THE costume is AWFUL. basically, I wear a circular-based pyramid shaped suit that is brown with white on top. My head ends up just under the point. I can't help it, I let our a burst of laughter. "It'll be a costume to remember". He says, putting the picture back into his pocket. "I'll go get it". With that he marches out of the room.

Jaco re-enters a look of utter disappointment. I'm about to ask him what's wrong when he tells me anyway, " Cato, I went to pick up the costume when I saw that the bag for it wasn't the right size. Immediately I rummaged through the bag. I found a different costume and a note from the guy I had making it. He said ' That's the funniest costume I've ever seen. Here's the one you really want. THanks for keeping my laughing'. ISN'T THIS TRAJIC"? I say yes even though I don't agree. He takes the costume out and throws it at me. "Here put it on. I can't even loom at it". He runs out of the room and I do as I'm told and put on the costume.

Clove and I stand in the chariot, waiting to be released. Before us are Glimmer and Marvel. I hear an opening announcement and Marvel and Glimmer take off. We are next to go. The crowd roars as soon as they see us. Clove and I look straight ahead, emotionless.

Then earsplitting screams emerge from the crowd and I look behind me. Katniss and her District partner Peeta seem to be lit on fire. The way they smile tells me the fire's fake. Our route ends and we end up all in a circle. I give Katniss a death glare as President Snow begins a dry speech. Once we are led back into the foyer of the Remake Centre I see Katniss and Peeta talking to their mentor, Haymitch I think. He is doing some kind of strategy. They notice my staring and go back to their room.

As I step out of the chariot I see Glimmer facing the other direction standing right in front of me. Her white feather hair piece that was in her hair has sagged considerably. Now the feather have fallen out completely and I catch it before it hits the ground. I place it back into her hair. Glimmer whips around, startled. When she sees me her face breaks into a small smile. "Oh, were those pesky feathers falling out again"? Here voice is strangely light and airy. I nod. "well thanks"! She exclaims and skips off.

"What was that"? Clove demands, obviously upset. "Oh", I say "Glimmer's hair piece fell out". Clove looks extremely relieved. "OK. I just can't wait to get to know Glimmer even better at training". Oh. Training. Tomorrow. I'm not interested in finding out Glimmer's skill as much as finding out those of Katniss Everdeen. The girl I have to kill.

**How did you like it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment, follow, favourite anything you can do to show your love for my story**


	5. Chapter 5 - Back Off

**275 views! That's amazing! Do you think every other day is often enough for an update? Comment and let me know!**

**- thehungergamesfanfictionwriter **

Ch 5 - Cato  
Clove and I enter the Training Centre. I silently groan when I see the weapons section because I know I'll have to spend all of my time there. What I really need is survival skills. Katniss and Peeta come in last wearing matching outfits. The woman who runs training, Atlanta gives some creepy speech full of death statistics. After that, we can go where ever we want. My group of allies (Marvel, Glimmer, Me, Clove) meet up in a clump near the weapons section. "Where to first"? Clove asks. "Let's do archery". Glimmer suggests. Since no one else has any better ideas, we head over to the archery station. When I look up, I see Katniss at the fire-starting station with Peeta, Katniss is eyeing the archery stuff longingly. Weird.

I shoot a few arrows hitting the target not very well, but somewhat OK. Everyone seems to be doing alright except for Glimmer. She looks at everything but the target when she shoots. I don't like that. She's trying to show off without being good. Clove notices this too and suggests not so gently that Glimmer should keep her eye on the target. Glimmer looks annoyed but does as she's told. I find it strange that Glimmer is awful at this bit I was her idea. Now I just plain out feel bad for her because she really is terrible. I don't think the wall behind the target that now has holes in it everywhere feels much better either.  
I approach Glimmer so I can help her. "Like this". I say, placing her hards in the right direction. I tell her to let go and she hits the ring around the bullseye. Glimmer does it on her own and hits the same place. That's when she asks me to show her again. Which I find very bizarre because she can do it now. After I show her again, she laughs and says thanks. As I walk back to my section, both Clove and Marvel are giving me a look. I have no idea what for.

I stand in the lunch line with Marvel. We were having a light conversation about our Escorts - which one is stranger when all of a sudden he gets very serious. "So, about Glimmer", he says, " you just have to back off, OK? She's mine". I nod slowly because I have no idea what he's talking about. Oh. Wait. When I was helping her, it must have looked different than it was, oh well. In not sure what kind of answer Marvel wanted but obviously, nodding was the wrong one. He walks away, trying to shove me without success, I don't actually move from the blow. Across the room, Katniss and Peeta burst out laughing about who knows what. When I get back to the table, everyone is fine. Marvel's face is neutral like always. Until Glimmer says "Thanks for helping Cato! It was great having someone to help me". Then Marvel's face floods with anger. I look at the other side of the table and I see Clove's has too.

**So, I want to know what you think but I also want to know if you think my chapters are too short. I write them in a normal sized notebook. The average chapter is the front and back of one page. Too short? LET ME KNOW! Also, please Favourite and Follow!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Careers

**424 views! I'm so happy! Anyway, this chapter is pretty uneventful. It's the second day of training. Just bear with me.**

**- thehungergamesfanfictionwriter **

Training continues today. After lunch yesterday, we threw knifes which Clove excels in. Glimmer's bad at that too though, makes me wonder what her real talent is. As usual, we meet together and decide what to do. I'm weary about suggesting survival skills even though I really need to do them. Marvel suggests we go throw spears.

I realize very soon that Marvel suggested this because it's his skill. He throws the spears directly at the dummy's heart every time. I can only hit the dummy's arm though I'm not sure what good that'll do in the arena. Clove is OK, hitting the dummy in the stomach. Glimmer? She may owe the Training Centre money due to the damage she's done to the walls.

Lunch is called so we all rush to the cafeteria. I notice that Katniss and Peeta don't have any allies except each other. They won't last five minutes. Again the burst out laughing randomly. Back at our table, Glimmer is talking some crazy story about her cat. Marvel looks like he really does care about the cat. Clove looks like she would rather be run over by a truck.

After lunch, we finally do survival skills. The others don't think that poisonous plants aren't worthy of doing because we will be eating from the cornucopia. We work on fires. Everyone including Glimmer is good at starting them. We decide to go swing maces. As we walk past the spear station, I notice that Katniss and Peeta are there, failing. Whatever conversation they were having comes to a complete stop as we walk by. The others can't her but I can as Katniss says "The head of the Careers. You know, the savage brute? Yes well, he's out do get me. I can feel it".

That sparks my attention. Who are the Careers? They sound evil, especially their leader, the damage brute. I'll have to watch out for them in the arena. Glad Katniss could help me. The rest of the day is slow but I'm on the adage for the ruthless killer who's on the loose. I think the best thing would be not to get on his bad side. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Not make him mad.

**Monday's chapter will be 110% better. Please comment, follow and favourite!**


	7. Chapter 7 - We've Found Our Victor

**579, 579, 579! You can't tell but I'm singing it. I'm sooooo happy with all of my views, follows, favourite and reviews! Also, to clear up some confusion from multiple people, only District 12 calls Districts 1,2 and 4 "The Careers" so no one else understands the name. Most fics have everyone call them the careers but really, the book says it's a District 12 name. **

**- thehungergamesfanfictionwriter**

Today is the third day of training, we have our usual meeting. Glimmer says she wants to see me work with swords so we go there. Everyone picks up a sword but they are all watching me. I fight these creepy dummies that move. The first one comes at me and I behead it without a second thought. One comes from behind me. As I turn around, I slash off its torso. A dummy trips me and I fall, my sword clashing away from me. The dummy raises its sword to indicate that it's won when I knocks the dummy off it's feet, using my fist. As it falls I take my sword and end it. I wait for the next dummy but there isn't one. Marvel, Glimmer and Clove are all clapping.

Glimmer is gushing, Clove is happy too. Marvel looks tired, like he's seen it all before. "Alright, you've proven your point". I shrug and decapitate more dummies that don't move. Glimmer, or coarse, is incapable of this so everyone's at stay within a ten foot distance away from her.

Private training sessions creep up on is. All tributes are sitting silently waiting to be called. Marvel goes first. I notice Glimmer is creeping closer to me. Every so often, she slides in my direction. Confused, I shift closer to Clove who seems content by my presence. Finally Glimmer is called and she leaves.

It was probably 10 minutes but it felt like 2 hours by the time my name is finally called. Clove wishes me well as I head into the Training Centre. The Game makers take my name and District, then I begin. First I do the same routine with the dummies I did earlier. Then I slice the head and limbs of of a couple more dummies. The Game makers seem very impressed. One of them even mutters "we've found out victor". I'm dismissed then I go back to my room.

We sit down in the TV sitting room where our training scores will be televised. District 1 is first. Marvel gets a score of 9. Glimmer surprisingly gets an 8, which makes me wonder what she did in her session. Clove and I both get a score of 10. We high five then continue watching. The boy from District 3 gets a 4. The District 4 tributes get 6 and 7. The girl from 5 gets an 8. The rest of the tributes average to about 5. The twelve year old from 11 gets a 7 while the boy, Thresh gets a 9. Marvel tried to talk him into joining our group but he refused. Now comes District 12. Peeta gets an 8. I wait for Caesar to say Katniss has a 2. I wait, and keep waiting because Katniss Everdeen receives a score of 11.  
One point higher than me. Me! What could she have possibly done that was better than my session? Did she shot a bow and arrow? Lame. What is she good at? I'll find out in the arena. Katniss Everdeen is going down.

**As always, what did you think of the chapter? Any comments, suggestions, questions? I'll answer/reply to ALL of them. Also, please follow, favourite and mostly… REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Have To Kill

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**- thehungergamesfanfictionwriter **

Interviews. The word echoes in my head. Right now, we're having breakfast before our private training with the mentors. I won't be working with Enorbia at all, just Trevor because he will be helping me come up with hints to say that apply to whatever angle he decides to give me. No one talks about last night and how Katniss beat me. I'm glad.

Before I know it, Trevor is sitting across from me, staring intensely. "What"? I finally ask. "I'm trying to figure out your angle". Suddenly, he claps his hands together. "I've got it: violent, mean and dangerous. Just like I said after the Reaping. I nod seeing on other option. Trevor asks me practice questions, so I try to come up with the deadliest answer possible. Trevor is happy with his handiwork. "Alright, now in the arena, you have to continue that angle. You have to kill. You have to kill Cato or else you won't win. You have to win because I can't afford to lose another sibling. I'm shocked at the mention of Epab, he was reaped for the 72nd Games but he was gentle and because of it he died. Our parents always said he brought shame to our family, dying on the first day like he did. Trevor and I always. Issued him though. After all, he was the one who helped us through thunder storms when we were younger.

We never talk about him though. I'm silent, speechless, rendered stunned. Whatever you want to say, I'm feeling. I had no idea Trevor even had an emotional bone in his body after the arena. When he came back he was so cold and empty. "I fought hard in the arena because I was mad. Mad at them for killing Epab. Mad at them for taking away my brother. You have to fight with the same anger". We're called to lunch just then. "Just think of the time when we were all on the mountain for that picnic", he says as he walks off to the dining room.

The day we had the picnic was the happiest day of my life. No one argued, no one fought, everything was calm. After lunch, Jaco walks over to me, hands me a suit to out on for interviews, and walks away. Strangely short of a visit but I'm not complaining. Together, Trevor, Enorbia, Clove and I walk over to the interview stage. Caesar Flickermen warms up the crowd with some awful jokes.  
The first one up is Glimmer, she's wearing a see through dress that I don't really care for. Lightly, she answers questions about District 1, the games and her escort. Caesar asks her if she's in a relationship. In front of me, Marvel stiffens. A clear sign he fears the answer. Glimmer smiles mysteriously. "No", she says "but I'm after one". Then the buzzer goes off indicating that her time is over.  
Marvel's interview was unmemorable. Clove's was alright. Now it's my turn. When I walk onto the stage,I'm met my thousands of cheers. Caesar welcomes me. First he asks me why I chose to volunteer. I lie and tell him I volunteered because I'm certain I can kill all tributes in sight. Caesar goes on and on about something I'm not listing to. "So", he says, asking the last question, " what's it like living with a victor"?

On the screens, they find Trevor's face. I don't look but I feel his eyes boring into me. I say all good things. "Well, he's very determined. That's a good quality in a sibling". Caesar nods as the buzzer goes off. The rest of the tributes are boring. Katniss' dress goes up on flames. Peeta turns out to like Katniss. So now Peeta cares about her too. I have to kill him.  
After interviews are done, into straight to bed. The Hu her Gwmes are tomorrow. Tomorrow, I become a murderer. The only tribute who really needs to die is Katniss. Let the games begin

**Unfortunatly, I won't be posting on weekends at all. See you Tuesday!**


End file.
